Why me
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Chapter10 up. LAST PART OF EPILOUGE UP Aryll and comp. head to Windfall for a little reunion with a new passenger on board.
1. Why me

Author: Lol this story has been in my head for ages, I even started drawing scenes from it, no you may not see them for they are ugly. LOL sorry well here's my new disclaimer person, thanks Frizz Medusa!  
  
Malon: Howdy everyone, Malon's here, to introduce this story, don't worry it's funny.  
  
Author: Why thank you Malon, no idea why so many people hate you.... Oh wells well enjoy the story! Oh by the way, if you don't like the way this written then tell me, I'll change it to a more traditional, this is an experiment.  
  
(note) This story is completely in Aryll's POV, there may be some times when it changes but that's an if.  
  
"Why me......... "  
  
"Why me......."  
  
The waitress mumbled to herself as she cleaned the tables getting ready for the soon to be crowded café, Her long blond hair tied in a low ponytail, her green eyes sparkling, her beauty was immense... she-  
  
Author: OK OK we get the point Aryll!!! GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
Aryll: Geez, fine have it your way. Anyway as I was saying....  
  
As you have probably already guessed that waitress is I, Aryll. You know the "famous" Hero of the Wind's little sister, HA, the little sweet Aryll is no more. Now there's me, the 16 year old waitress who when I'm 18 will as I've been told by the "fearsome" Captain Tetra shall be made an honorary member of her crew. Then I'm out of here, adventures await, treasures for the taking, that's the kind of life I want! Don't get me wrong, everyone here at the café is great, really they are but this life is very....dull. You know what I'm saying, ever since I was like 7 years old, I've been hearing about all these adventures my brother's been having, just last week he defeated some monster in a treasure trove and now he's filthy stinking rich. He's sent some money for me, so I can make a life for myself, it's been slow but I'm getting there.  
  
"HEY ARYLL, HELP ME WITH THESE DISHES WILL YOU!!!"  
  
"HUH!" "OH SURE MILA I'LL BE THERE IN MINUTE!" That's Mila, she's my best friend, she's only a little younger then my brother, 18 to be exact, my brother's 21 so there's quite an age difference there but try telling that to her. She's had a crush on my brother ever since he saved her from the fortress, she just dreams of the time he'll notice her and blah blah, the girl never** SHUTS** up.  
  
"ARYLL!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY, HOLD YOUR HORSES MILA!" The girl is also still a little demanding, as she did used to be rich, my brother told me **ALL** about it, so I don't complain, it's just her nature.  
  
The kitchen is pretty messy, not dirty in a way that we're poisoning our customer's, mind you, we just have pots and pans everywhere, along with pictures. Pictures are everywhere! There's Mila's side which has a few pictures of herself and her dad, pictures of events at Windfall, magazines, pictures of my brother, pictures of all of us, pictures of my brother, and oh yes did I mention **PICTURES **of my brother. The girl is in love yet the poor thing has no chance. That I will explain later. Then there's my side, it's everyone, the whole crew holding me up on my 12th birthday, Medli and I surrounded by seagulls, Medli's my brother's best friend, well one of them at least. Makar and I in a tree, then there's some random seagull pictures my brother took out at sea for me, there's some of me and Mila, and then there's a few of my brother. Then there's some of my grammy, I used to commute back and forth from Windfall and Outset every day, not an easy task but I managed, to see the smile on my grammy's face when I came back, it was so worth it, I miss her so much.  
  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME ARYLL WHERE THE H-.....oh sorry Aryll..." Mila stops, I know why, she knows my brother is all I have left and I barely see him anymore, it's only been a few months but it still hurts.I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look and see Mila,  
  
"She's in a better place Ary, you know that, she'd want you to be happy." I hear a snort, and I soon see Jillian looking at us,  
  
"I'm sure she'd be a lot happier if your brother came in more often Ary, You don't see enough of him as it is..." Her frown which I know she is faking soon turns into a big grin, "Besides we could do with some more business you know your brother he always brings a big crowd in. She looks knowingly at me. I roll my eyes, she's not talking about the crew, she talking about all his "fans" who want to get his autograph, or in his fan girl's case get a date with him. I'm involved with that as well, girls always talk to me asking,  
  
"Oh Aryll your brother is SO hot, tell him about me please." Or,  
  
"Aryll, can't you get me a date with your brother, PLEASE!!" or my favorite  
  
"ARYLL GET ME A DATE WITH YOUR BROTHER OR I'LL GET YOU FIRED!!!"  
  
HA, nice try girls but unfortunately for you all, my brother **ALREADY HAS** a romance going on his own, without my help at all thank you very much. And sorry girls my brother has told me, "I've found the one Aryll, I really have, and she's been in front of me the whole time!" I can't help but roll my eyes at the next picture, or should I say pictures. My brother and his girlfriend holding each other, they're a **REALLY** cute couple, they are made for each other, you can just tell. Believe me, Tetra does not give that smile to everybody. But believe me, do **NOT** try to tell Mila that, she will blow her stack..  
  
"I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT STUPID PIRATE CHICK!!!"  
  
Jillian, you really need to learn to keep your big mouth shut. You really do. I got a letter from Link a few weeks ago, he says he's back in familier waters and he can't wait to tell me some news or something, like that, he also says he can't wait to see everybody. Though I do wonder what could that news be...... Oh poo duty calls, the crowds are coming in, guess I'll have to ponder that piece of news later.  
  
Thus with a flick of her hands, her hair was straight, her eyes shimmered, she picked up her notepad and left the kitchen, ready for another night's work.  
  
Author: Well how'd you like it? Love it, Hate it, Review please and tell me if I should continue writing it like this. It's an expiriment really to see if I can write it in one person's POV. Oh also for some reference.  
  
Jillian: Owner of Windfall café, the blond woman always at the counter in the game.  
  
Mila: The blond rich girl in the beginning, poor at the end, she gives you a bottle later in the game. 


	2. Medli's dillema

Author: Well if you read my profile I told you once I started this story, I wouldn't be able to stop. LOL. Thanks Atchika and Naval Ace and Katherine for reviewing the 1st chapter.   
  
Malon: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series or any if it's characters.  
  
Author: Well hope you like this chapter too.  
  
"HEY WAITER!!" "WHERE'S MY FOOD!!!" "The customer is always right, the customer is always right" recalling Jillian's words of wisdom, I put my usual smile on and walked towards the man with his food, though I could tell he hadn't bathed before he had come here. Mila gave me a look of sympathy, this guy always gave the waitress's trouble, and no, he didn't just give us bad tips.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME MISSY!!" "FOR THIS I'D USUALLY NOT PAY!" "BUT I DON'T WANT TO PUT A FROWN ON THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS SO I'LL LET IT SLIDE!" He gave me a lewd smile; Jillian saw my plight thank god,  
  
"HEY ARY, COME ON MORE CUSTOMERS ARE COMING IN!" Hiding my relieved smile I nodded, and wasted no time getting out of there. As I passed, I mouthed Thank you to Jillian and Mila giggled. It was a hot night tonight, it usually was on a Friday, It was almost like everyone took a break on Friday night, plus it was right after the auction so we were doing pretty good. And the night was just about to get better. Or so I thought...  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Rito Medli, what can I do for you?" I heard Jillian say, I excused myself from the ordering customer for a second, and waved to her, she smiled and waved back, though it didn't seem to be a real smile, it was almost...fake. I pondered and pondered. What could be wrong?  
  
"Miss."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Umm Miss I'm ready to order now."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sir, What would you like?"  
  
Well, after I got that list, I couldn't help but shake my head, how can someone eat that much and still look normal? I took my break after delivering the order and watching him for a second eat that mountain, Oh well least he pays well. I pocketed my very nice tip and went to the counter where Medli was sitting stirring her coffee.  
  
"Hey Medli, what's up." I asked, in reality I meant, put the drink down and spill it. Medli guessed what I meant so she gave me that look she gives me when she thinks I'm "too young" for something. Out of all my friends I'm the youngest, Mila is 18, Jillian is 20 something, My brother and Tetra are both 21, the crew is assorted ages, youngest 17, Makar is like 19, and Medli is Link's age. So pretty much I'm the youngest, I'm the youngest and therefor I'm not allowed to know some things. Nice try Medli.  
  
"Come on Melly." Ha got her now, it always works, All's I got to do is use their nicknames on any of my friends and they spill. What can I say, guess it's my cuteness.  
  
"It's nothing Aryll, it's something you'll understand when you're older."  
  
Okay, I hate that, even my BROTHER admits I'm very mature for my age, I can understand a lot more then people think. So, I decided to go to plan B, sweet talk.  
  
"Melly, come on, if I know your plight perhaps I could save myself from feeling this way when I'm older, I need your wise guidance o' sage of Earth." Its working Medli is trying hard not to look at me, guess it's time for the final kill, my begging eyes. Jillian laughs,  
  
"You may as well stop Medli, No one can resist Aryll's begging eyes no matter how hard they try." Medli sighs, and looks at me,  
  
"Fine"  
  
Hee hee, no one can resist me. "Alright Medli, spill."  
  
Medli says nothing, she just fingers a pendant around her neck, I notice pink petal are in some glass ball. She notices my staring and gives a sad smile,  
  
"Komali gave it to me, before I had to leave for the Earth temple last year." "Now that I've come back....he...he is just so distant...." "He was like this before he was shy, but now he refuses to look at me directly in the eyes, it's almost as if I disgust him."  
  
Komali?!?" Woah, last time I checked, Komali was in LOVE with Medli, how could he not look at her!? Though Medli of course didn't know that. Komali had sworn Link to secrecy and allowed only Tetra and I to be told, I made a vow, I can't break it. Komali is so afraid of rejection, that he can't tell her.  
  
"Perhaps, he can not look at me because compared to other girls of my tribe I am sure I am an ugly duckling." HA far from it Medli, many of the others believe you're the most beautiful of the Rito tribe. Komali would seriously kill me if I told her he had been the one that had first said that. Jillian lets Medli be on the house, as she is upset, plus she and Jillian and her are close. I hate seeing her like this, so I decide to change the subject. I know Medli and Link are close, maybe she knows what he wants to tell me.  
  
"Hey Melly."  
  
"Yeah." "My brother is torturing me with this letter he wrote."  
  
"Oh, how so?"  
  
"He says he has something real great to tell me, yet HE WON'T TELL ME IN A LETTER!" "Do you know what he's talking about?"  
  
Medli gives a sly smile, "No, I'm afraid I don't Aryll..." She does know, I can tell, the way she's smiling.  
  
"Oh you do too, TELL ME!!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't Aryll."  
  
"WHAT WHY?!"  
  
"Link has sworn me to secrecy, I can't say a word."  
  
"OH COME ON MEDLI!"  
  
She just shakes her head and gets up. Well if she won't tell me,  
  
"THEN I'LL JUST FIND OUT FROM TETRA!!" Medli shakes her head and gives me another of those sly smiles of hers.  
  
"I'm afraid she doesn't know either Ary." Well I'm shocked into silence, Tetra doesn't know, that's new, Link tells her everything...  
  
"OH YOU'RE NO FUN!" "I'M GOING BACK TO WORK!"  
  
She laughed, "You do that Ary, come on Ary it's only a few more days. "" I'm sure you can live."  
  
I give her a glare, picked up my notebook, and go back to my customers. I can't help but wave at Medli when she flies away, I sigh.  
  
"My brother hasn't told Tetra, that's weird." Mila is grinning, I hate to burst her bubble, "No, Mila I don't think they're breaking up. Her smile fades. I can't help but giggle.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Yes it is actually Mila.  
  
"Well you have any ideas about what he could be planning. She shrugs,  
  
"Maybe he's giving up pirating and coming home."  
  
"No he'd of told Tetra by now, don't you think.  
  
"Well we'll find out in a few days Ary."  
  
That's too long! My brother is planning something of importance, what was he afraid Tetra would spill the beans. Is that why she doesn't know!!! I'm confused. Come on Goddesses, WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE MEEEE!!!! WHY MEEEEEE!!!!! I can't help it, but when I step out, I scream long and loud, MY BROTHER BETTER HAVE A PRETTY GOOD SURPRISE! Mila, is standing there laughing so much tears are coming out of her eyes. I tell her to shut up. She puts her hands up, asking for peace, I grant it and spare her pain.  
  
"SQUAWK!"  
  
I look up and see one of my seagulls and there's a paper attached to it. I open it, Mila right next to me. I recognize Medli's handwriting. I groan, what is going to torture me more.  
  
_Dear Aryll,  
  
Well I promised Link, so I can't tell you the surprise.  
  
_I groan and am just about to crumple the letter. When Mila says there's more. I sigh and look on.  
  
_But he never said I couldn't give you a subtle hint. Let's just say you won't be the only one who is surprised. .  
_  
That's helpful, Medli, incredibly helpful.  
  
_Well guess that isn't very helpful huh. Well your brother wasn't too happy with me, so I've decided to cut this short,he's glaring at me. He'll see you tommorrow most likely Ary. Well until then, goodbye.  
  
Sincerely,  
_ Medli  
  
"Well satisfied now?" Mila asked.  
  
"No..."

"Aryll..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Author: LOL, hope you all liked this. I enjoyed writing this. Well please Read and review!


	3. Link's surprise

Author: Wow, thanks everyone, glad you like this.  
  
Malon: carrie-dreamer does not own the legend of Zelda series.  
  
Author: LOL, enjoy the chapter. Oh and I goofed, I was drawing from my Windwaker guide Character sketches and I realized the café owner's name is Gillian, -; But I like the name Jillian better, sooo if you don't mind I'll keep that name, tell me if I should change it.... Oh goddesses I feel like such an idiot.  
  
"How much time left Mila?"  
  
"Ary, that is the 5th time you've asked me that, I don't know!"  
  
I growled, we'd been standing out here for almost half an hour. Where is he!! I growled yet again. I heard Mila giggle.  
  
"You sound like a dog Ary.."  
  
Ha, there are times when you sound like a pig when you snort Mila, but you don't see me pointing that out do you. I just smile and look out to the sea. Mila sees this as an opportunity and decides to fix my ponytail. We both look out at sea, and she shows me her watch. 8:25. He's late he said he'd be here by at least 8:30....  
  
"Ary, you sure he's coming tonight" He better, if he doesn't come I swear I'll....I'll....  
  
"LOOK ARY THERE IT IS!!!" I shoved her away and start waving my arms frantically. Mila groaned and rubbed her head.  
  
"Ary, you do realize it hasn't even landed yet..." I stop, whoops.... Uh I knew that.  
  
"Come on Jillian will want to know, let's go." Mila grabbed my arm and soon dragged me back to the café. Jillian was in a spasm, she screeched orders and Mila and I were washing tables, and doing other things to make the café perfect. Jillian looked at me and asked I minded working tonight.  
  
"Oh sure, Jillian, my brother will understand."  
  
"Oh thank the gods."  
  
"Ditto with me, I can't do all the wok."  
  
"Aryll, I promise that if your brother wants to leave early, you can go with him okay, we'll close right when he and everyone else leaves tonight." She smiles, and soon we hear familiar loud chatter. Well this is it Big brother, whatever you're planning it's going to happen today. Yes it is.  
  
Mila blushes, and soon gets herself engrossed in the menus, Jillian gets out the liquor for the crew, Link and Tetra don't drink as far as I know. Medli will probably be here and so will Makar most likely. Soon I hear sounds of greeting, and one of them is,  
  
"HOY!!" "ARYLL!!!" I drop everything I'm carrying, which thankfully is caught by Jillian, that would have been a nice hole in my paycheck, and run straight into my older brother's arms. Soon I feel myself being thrown into the air and spun around. "ARYLL, I'VE MISSED YOU LITTLE SIS!!!" And as always I turn 7 again.  
  
"BIG BROTHER BIG BROTHER, OH BIG BROTHER I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks but I don't care, for now at least my brother is home. Soon I hear others, my brother puts me down and soon I'm caught in yet another strong embrace as Tetra grabs me and hugs me and ruffles my hair. And now I feel myself be thrown in ANOTHER hug being shared as I hear greets and shouts, Since I'm being covered I can hardly notice my brother slipping away. UH UH big brother you're not getting away that easy!  
  
"HOY" "BROTHER LEAVING SO SOON!!" He's freezes; Tetra gives him a glare then saunters over to him,  
  
"Really Link, you've been acting SO strange lately care to share with us the reason of your abrupt departure."  
  
He's pretty much pale, he's scared about something, and I finally see Medli who gives me a wink, and Makar and Komali surprisingly. He's looking a little smug too, as is Makar. Tetra notices this as well.  
  
"Alright, spill it, what the hell's going on, you all have been acting so strange lately, what did my boyfriend plan all this, Link what the hell is going on, please if you would be so kind explain to me." She put her hands on her hips, and her ponytail went down her back reaching her waist, her blue eyes shimmering. Really, in reality Tetra is so much prettier then me, a lot of people say I'm the beauty of this sea, but in reality everyone knows it's Tetra, they're just afraid to say it because she's a pirate.  
  
"Big brother if you don't mind, I'd LOVE to know as well, as Medli would not tell me, If you're gonna tell us whatever great news you have feel free to tell us!" "We're all ears." Tetra looks at me strangely,  
  
"WOA WOA, BACK UP, Aryll your brother did not tell you yet he told Medli and Makar and Komali apparently!?" I nod, Tetra is mad or getting mad at least, I see Medli next to him and she elbows him in the ribs,  
  
"Do it now!" she whispers harshly. Tetra is livid now.  
  
"DO WHAT NOW!?!?" "HELLO LINK, DO WHAT NOW!!" She's livid; Tetra hates secrets involving her.  
  
Link is pale and sweat is pouring down his face. He fumbles with something in his pocket can't tell what it is. Sweat is pouring down his face; Tetra glares at him her eye piercing his very soul, at least that's what it looks like. Mila removes her face and looks up, Jillian is confused too, I think she wants them to sit down and order something. Medli mouths something to her, but the dratted girl won't look at me when she's doing it. Medli rolls her eyes and then does something unexpected, yet very funny.  
  
"OH FOR GODDESSES SAKE LINK!!" She screams and then kicks him shoving him straight to the ground. I can't help but start to laugh but I'm disguising it well....at least I think. Tetra's glare suddenly turns into a smirk, but she's still confused I can tell. Link gives Medli a very evil glare,  
  
"I can do it myself thank you." He mutters, but doesn't get off the floor. He instead reaches into his pocket and takes out some box; I notice Tetra's eyes widen, as to why I don't know. What the heck is my brother doing?!?!  
  
"Link....L-L-ink...." Tetra says his name over and over, well apparently the angry Tetra has left, replaced by a bumbling idiot, who's blushing...madly....Hey she looks like her kerchief. Wow that's red. Hee hee, wow Tetra's really a bumbling idiot now; she can't even get a sentence in now. Medli and Komali are looking at each other shaking their heads. Well Medli is looking at Komali, Komali isn't looking at her and I can tell there is a blush going on over there. I roll my eyes, and here I am thinking Komali's nervous, my brother can barely talk! Mila's looking on with no expression on her face. Huh, wonder why............ WHAT THE!?!?!?!?  
  
Tetra was looking down, her blush growing. Link was leaning on one knee, and was smiling; well at least he could talk now....  
  
"Think he'll do it..."  
  
"In front of everybody, I doubt it..."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
Well as far as Jillian and Mila are concerned, DO WHAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Link opened the box and now Tetra is as still as stone her eyes are boggling out of her head, her blush is very large now,  
  
"Tetra,.........." He gulped, "well, I think I'm going to be putting this bluntly, but..................." Oh Big brother the suspense is killing us, oh screw the others it's killing me!!!! Just spit it out Link!  
  
"Link, what are you doing...." Tetra says.  
  
"Tetra .....Will you marry me...."  
  
Silence pure silence, Tetra is trying to talk but she seriously can't, I'm struck dumb, I don't know what to say. The pirates obviously didn't know about this either they're just as shocked as everyone else, well me anyway. Tetra finally apparently has her voice back, and she uses it, before my brother realizes what she's planning, she's on top of him screaming.  
  
"YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER!!!" "YES YES YES!!!!"  
  
The room erupts with cheers, even Mila claps, her face stuck in a very fake smile. I'm numb, I really am, I'm just shocked....but I'm happy......My brother and I won't be alone anymore...it's great....right.... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!! I adore Tetra, even when Grammy was alive we wanted those two to marry, This is the best day of my life since coming to this café.  
  
"Hey Aryll join the celebrations!" I see Tetra behind me, and soon I feel a hug, she then whispers, "You're okay about this right Ary, I mean I know you and your brother are close and he didn't tell you...I mean why didn't he...". Good old Tetra, ever since I was kidnapped and my brother came to rescue me, she's always been there for me,. She really became my older sister overnight, and now she's gonna be my sister for real....I nod,  
  
"Zelly, you have my permission, I've wanted this since I was 7 years old, just do me a favor." Tetra laughed,  
  
"Sure Aryll, what is it."  
  
"Slap my brother hard for me, he's been torturing me for week about this." Tetra scowls,  
  
"Yes I know, the jerk and I share a ship and yet he still kept this from me.." She shakes her head; "He really got us, huh Ary."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Go talk to Jillian ask if we can close the café for a private party, we'll pay for it."  
  
But apparently someone already had arranged it. Medli winked at me, That's what they had talked about! Jillian knew the whole time. I go to the kitchen and I see Mila's already there, tearing up her **WHOLE** collection of photos.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be Mila...."  
  
"Oh I know that." Mila said with a surprisingly even voice, she turns and I see no tears, no anything. What gives...  
  
"Oh Ary, it was a stupid crush, I knew he'd never go with me, I was too young, besides I knew the pirate chick would beat me in everything." " Besides no offense but he probably would have felt stupid dating his sister's best friend don't you think." She smiled and then with a flourish put the pictures in the barrel.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt a little Mila..."  
  
"A little but it will fade in a few days, I genuinely congratulate them." I smile, I personally thought it was a little strange anyway but that's just me. "Besides, I hear that cute Killer Bees leader is coming back from school soon anyway."  
  
Woa I thought he was younger! "Mila isn't he a little young for you."  
  
"Hmmph, Well for your information Ary, he's turning 18 next month, we've talked and exchanged letters." She winked, "The pirate chick can have Link, he was a distraction until my Ivan comes back.." I laughed, I simply howled, she joined in, well my best friend was going to be just fine, and she had a boy waiting for her too. Jeez I really need to get a boyfriend...."  
  
"HEY ARY!!!"  
  
"Oh got to go Mila."  
  
She waves, now she's daydreaming about Ivan now, last week it was my brother. Gods, I will never understand Mila, no I will not.  
  
So, my brother is getting married to the girl of his dreams, his friends are celebrating, Jillian unanimously gave me the day off, but I volunteered to help, as a good friend that I am. My brother was holding Tetra around the waist and was also holding me close.  
  
"These are the two girls I need in my life." He proclaimed proudly, Tetra remembered my request and gave him a wallop on the head saying that was from me.  
  
"Hey!" "What was that for."  
  
This time I walloped him, "That was for torturing me and not telling me about this!" He smirked, let go of Tetra for but a moment, and then started to tickle me within a millimeter of my life, Tetra was laughing so hard tears were spilling out, soon Link had her down and we both ganged up on her! It was a great night, it really was, except when my brother started uhh kissing Tetra in front of everyone... but that's a different story. Of course I have no idea when or where the wedding will be, no one does. But other then that little detail life is good. Link also says he and Tetra won't be leaving the Great sea for a while, which means my brother and I will see much more of each other. Tetra was unanimous in her decision. The crew cheered oh yes they did. The whole crew was there, Niko had even been invited. Which was rare. Jillian however wasn't complaining. She was getting rich. I wasn't either, Life really is good, I wonder if they'll let me come on the ship now, I mean I am Tetra's future sister-in-law. Oh well, who cares about that now! I'm going back to celebrate,  
  
"Hey Ary!"  
  
"What Jillian?"  
  
"Congratulations, looks like you won't be alone anymore."  
  
"Yeah, guess I won't." We smile and I go back, I won't be alone, Link and Tetra are my family that's all I need.  
  
Author: Aww, did you like this chapter??? No this isn't the end; there are still things for Aryll in the future. The next few chapters will be fast- forwarded to a few weeks later from this chapter.  
  
Malon: Oh yes quite a few things for Aryll including...a problem of Makar's.  
  
Author: WELL PLEASE AND REVIEW!!! 


	4. Makar's dilema

Author: Big smile Hee hee, thought you guys would like that chapter!!!  
  
Malon: scowl Why is it always Link/Zelda???? I'm pretty too!"  
  
Author: sweatdrop Malon I've already told you, I'm happy with a lot of Zelda couples but I'm an avid Link/Zelda shipper. (Read my profile for more)  
  
Malon Hmmph, Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series.  
  
Author: There we go, enjoy the CHAPTER!!!  
  
"Ivan Ivan Ivan..." I swear if I hear Mila saying that name one more time........  
  
"Hey Ary, we got customers, let's go!"  
  
"ALRIGHT JILLIAN!!!" Thank the gods, Mila's been on her break and she will not shut up about Ivan!!! Link says he's a pretty good kid, he never saw him and Mila together though, but I'm happy nonetheless. Though now I'm practically now the only one without a boyfriend on this whole island....." But I'm fine, can't you tell. I mean my smile is so huge isn't it. Oh who am I kidding! I want a boyfriend, I mean Mila is like so happy that she is zoning out every five minutes.... Not good for our customers but that's not the point. And look at my brother and his fiancée, I've never seen him so happy! Though sometimes I wish he would lay off showing how happy he really is....... In other words STOP GRABBING TETRA AND KISSING HER IN PUBLIC LINK! And Tetra stop kissing him back! Gods..... Oh yes I've also been mobbed with questions about my brother's romance. Oh gods, here it comes.  
  
"ARYLL IS IT TRUE!!!"  
  
"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S JUST A RUMOUR!!"  
  
"LINK CAN'T BE GETTING MARRIED!!!"  
  
"HE CAN'T....."  
  
"STUPID PIRATE CHICK!!!"  
  
"YEAH, SHE PROBABLY SEDUCED HIM!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
I don't have the heart to tell these girls that as I've heard from Medli Link has had this planned for about 2 weeks... so I just smile and "politely" tell them all that happened.  
  
"WHAT!!!" "NO WAY!!!"  
  
"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!"  
  
I sigh and finally I decide if they call Tetra any more unmentionable names, I will personally throw them out. Jillian sees them and nods I have her permission. So after the girl make that mistake I pounce.  
  
"ALL RIGHT GIRLS THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" "LIKE IT OR NOT, MY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED, HE LOVES HIS FIANCEE VERY MUCH AND IF YOU SAY ONE MORE INAPPROITE REMARK ABOUT MY FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW I WILL THROW YOU OUT AND YOU WILL NOT BE COMING BACK!!"  
  
The girls glare at me and walk out. Little brats are barely my age and they still think they can boss me around. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Jillian nods,  
  
"Didn't want those brats back in here anyway, they still owe me from their last visit."  
  
Jillian's a great boss, she still realizes some people can be jerks so believe me when she lets someone throw a customer out they won't be coming back any time soon. The regular customers nod and go back to eating, they're used to people being thrown out by me, I've got a short fuse.  
  
"Hey Aryll!" Mila yells, "someone's here for you!"  
  
Goody, probably the little brats mother. I put my stuff down and walk toward Mila. Much to my surprise I see Makar.  
  
"Hey Makar, what brings you here?"  
  
"This is the only café that allows Koraks in." "Remember."  
  
Oh yeah, so many people are freaked out by Koraks that that usually they aren't allowed in, Koraks really have to suffer a lot of crap from people. Almost as much as pirates do. I nod, and make up some mint water for him, It is funny to see how he drinks, he sticks his feet in and you can hear him sucking. It's a funny sight, Mila was a little freaked out before, but now she thinks it's funny. Just like everyone here.  
  
"So Makar where's my brother, he here too.?"  
  
Makar makes a gagging sound, "Please I came here to escape, the looks those two give each other, they make Anton and Linda look like they hate each other!" "It's disgusting!"  
  
( Anton and Linda are teenagers in Windwaker, if you take a picture of her and show it to Anton you see them on a date a day later.) Woa, yikes, I feel bad for the pirates.  
  
"Hee hee, well those two have been in love with each other since what, they were 13." Mila smiled. Wow maybe my brother was just a distraction, it's only been two weeks and Mila's already replaced her picture wall with pictures of Ivan. Why me... I've got a crazy best friend and a lovesick brother... goody.  
  
"It sucks to be a Korak sometimes...." Makar interrupts my thoughts, and I stare at him. Sucks to be Korak?!? You can fly dimwit, what's so bad about that, you get to travel the world! Dimwit Korak!  
  
"HA!!!" "Makar, come on, you're the most respected Korak around, you are after all the-..."  
  
"FREAK SAGE OF THE WIND TEMPLE YEAH I KNOW!!!" uh....... "Sometimes I wish we were like the children from the Great Deku tree's stories, human bodies, loved by everyone....." He sighed and looked at himself, "But instead we're a bunch of wooden freaks, with leaves growing on our heads, and completely helpless when it comes to fighting...." Man, Makar you're really putting yourself down....  
  
"Oh come on Makar, my brother even admits it, you saved his hyde loads of times in the Wind temple...."  
  
"HA, only because I was smarter just like everything else in this world then those stupid brainless demons!!!"  
  
Ew, he's got a point there, I decide not to mention that so I just stay silent and let him continue. He rants a little more, saying that he'd probably be one of the best looking guys on the Great Sea and girls like Tetra would notice him and Blah blah........... WOA wait a minute back up! Girls like TETRA!?!?!?!? Woa woa woa,  
  
"Makar.........you wouldn't happen to LIKE Tetra would you?" Makar freezes and instantly waves his arms like crazy.  
  
"NO NO NO, Aryll you misunderstood me!!!" Whoo, that's good, that would have been a nice war. "I mean, oh my this is awkward..." I laugh and then I smirk. "I'm meaning to say, perhaps if I WAS human like my ancestors then perhaps pretty girls would like me..."  
  
"OH now Tetra is a pretty girl..."  
  
"GAAAAAA, Please Aryll I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
I'm only kidding with him, but I must admit, he does look scared.... I smirk and with good reason, some guy on Pirate Island made the mistake of flirting with Tetra with Link right there.....He'll be out of the hospital in a month I think. I smirk and then wink, Makar sees it and knows I'm kidding, his leaves poof up again, which means he's happy and relieved.  
  
"But, I mean Swordsman, all the girls are in love with him... What's he got that I haven't got!?"  
  
Just as I'm about to answer, "I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" "IT'S BECAUSE MOST GIRLS ONLY LOOK AT LOOKS AND DON'T CARE ABOUT PERSONALITIES!!!" "At least most of them..."  
  
I don't know what to say to him, he's really upset, even after he left it still bothers me....enough to ask my brother's advice.  
  
"Makar really said that Ary?" Well, yeah, what you think I'm just SO bored as to make up such an elaborate story like that. Jeez. It sucks to be the youngest yes it does. Well at least Tetra believes me.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen." She sighed, and started playing with that curl of her hair. You know the one that looks like a lightning bolt sort of, though if my brother ever heard me say that, well..... Bye bye me. She's obviously thinking of something, she only does it when she gets nervous.... That or as Medli tells me, she does it when she's flirting with my brother. Something about her doing that just makes my brother instantly do her bidding. It's quite funny actually. Well, Tetra was obviously worried, and Link was nervous too, he crossed his arms and legs and gave a serious face.  
  
"The Great Deku Tree told me every Korak wishes for their human form back, but knows it would be impractical for this world." Link finally said.  
  
"I knew when Makar saw Fado he'd want to be human more then ever." Tetra said, Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that, it's bad enough the Koraks know they aren't exactly the most loved race... but Makar actually knows how far they have fallen. No other Korak has seen a true Kokiri before Makar. Wait....  
  
"Hey wait, what if Makar WERE to become human!" "It would be better for the Wind temple as well, the next time there might be a threat Makar may be able to hold him off on his own, while big brother is still trying to get there."  
  
Tetra looked startled, "How pray tell, do you think we could do that?"  
  
I smiled, "Triforce." I said simply, Link and Tetra looked equally startled then and grasped their hands.  
  
It was finally Link who spoke, "Aryll....Ary... You know there is no way..."  
  
"Ary, look, we just can't unite the Triforce again."  
  
"It could cause attention to other beings like Ganonndorf."  
  
"Aryll...."  
  
"I didn't mean unite it!"  
  
That stopped them, "huh?"  
  
Honestly, must I explain everything, "Hello, Tetra or should I say your royal highness Princess Zelda, don't you have a little more power when it comes to using magic." "And don't you, Sir Link, Hero of the Winds, also have quite a few magic powers at your disposal?"  
  
"Well...yes...but..." Tetra started to say, but Link cut in.  
  
"Ary.... The triforce pieces we hold in our hands..... You can't possibly.... Why me....."  
  
Hee hee, I've got him on a guilt trip now.  
  
Tetra sighs, "Alright Ary......we'll TRY, okay, but listen, you never know if this will work and for all we know Makar might be able to do it on his own..."  
  
Link grumbled, "I don't think king would like this very much...." And with that he went back to reading the sea chart he'd been looking at when I get there.  
  
GODS WHY ME!!!!!!! He's trying to get out of it and knowing Tetra she'll probably agree with him. Oh wait she winks at me. Ah ha she sees her fiancée's little game, well he won't be playing it for very wrong. I wink back and she makes her move. She sighs loudly, enough for him to hear because he looks up and then Tetra snatches the chart from his hands.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
She giggles, not something I hear often from Tetra, "Oh does Linky Boy want the chart back?"  
  
LINKY BOY?!?!?! HA! Oh gods I must remember that one! Link blushes and then growls, "Don't call me that."  
  
Smiling, "I can call you anything I want." "After all I am the captain of this ship." She says then throws the chart behind her. "And we're not through talking yet." Link sighs, blushing madly. Why I don't know,  
  
"Uh Aryll maybe its time for you to go home..." He barely gets the words out, he's stuttering and Tetra knows it. She smirks and nods. Woo boy, deciding that for once I should listen to my brother, I don't waste any time getting out of there. Though now I can't help but listen in, I hear no words, but soon I hear words, Tetra's obviously trying to get Link to reconsider and it's...working, jeez Tetra really does have Link twisted around her little finger. Deciding my work is done, I decide to head off home, leaving Tetra and Link alone.  
  
WELL NOW, yup, Tetra did some convincing all right oh yes, oh yes, though I don't exactly understand what happened Mila and Jillian certainly do.... Mila said something about how I'll understand it when I'm older but still!! I'm 16 years old, 17 this next month I deserve to know!! I'm old enough. Well anyway, Tetra and Link both came to the café this morning, Link with a bit of pink in his cheeks and Tetra as well... GRRR I'm 16 years old, what am I not OLD enough to hear about!?!  
  
"So you guys....." Mila clears her throat, "How are you today, do you guys have the date yet." Link doesn't answer; he just takes a big sip out of his coffee, and says not a word. Tetra looks at me and sighs.  
  
"We talked last night Aryll, and I guess it really isn't fair to Makar especially if he already saw what a Kokiri really looked like." "So...." My brother soon cut her off,  
  
"So, we've decided that if Makar and the Great Deku tree are okay with it... we'll... TRY, I'm not promising anything Sis." He gives me a warning glare, " Makar may not want to leave the Forest Haven, and he probably wouldn't be able to stay there if he turned human again." Well duh I know that Big Brother. Jeez....  
  
Mila soon interrupted my brother, "Link, Ary and I saw Makar, I personally don't think he could care less the risks involved." "He's willing to do anything." Tetra suddenly looked alarmed,  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
I told you this yesterday Tetra, were you not listening.... Wait my brother looks alarmed now... What's going on?  
  
"You don't think...."  
  
"I hope not..."  
  
HOPE WHAT!?!?!?  
  
"What's wrong you two?" "You two look a little stressed..." As Jillian pointed out the obvious.  
  
"It's nothing really..." "It's just that..." Link looks pretty nervous right now.  
  
"Quill met with us today and said he seemed to notice a Korak flying towards the Tower of the Gods..." Tetra finished for him.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" That was me this time. That idiot Makar, my brother hasn't even solved all the puzzles in that thing, let alone defeated the enemies. He solved the path to the master sword, but that's pretty much it. Tetra tells me, Link sometimes wakes up in a fit after dreaming of that place. It's a huge maze of halls and corridors, doors that lead to no where, and who knows what else! But.... It is true that whoever can navigate themselves through is granted a wish by the goddesses...  
  
Makar isn't that desperate....  
  
Or is he.........  
  
Author: Hee hee, cliffhangers, gotta love them. don't worry, now that my vacation is over... sniff sniff I'll be writing more now.  
  
Malon: waterfall tears NO Makar can't be that desperate, no no no no.  
  
Author: Oo Uh Malon..  
  
Malon: Crying hysterically What  
  
Author: Makar isn't from your game.... You don't know him...  
  
Malon: crying stops short oh..... Oh yeah...  
  
Author: rolls eyes Don't worry Malon he'll be fine.....or will he.... MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!! Lightning strikes and thunder rolls If you want to find out PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	5. I wonder

Malon: Oh no what's going to happen!!!!

Author: Hey that's my line!

Malon: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own The Legend of Zelda series.

Author: Well on to Chapter 5!!!

Well, we've got a predicament on our hands yes we do. And as I expected I've been excluded yet again with the excuse that, What a surprise, I'm too young!

"This is all my fault!" Link paces around back and forth. Tetra watches him with worry in her eyes.

"Link, we couldn't have known that Makar would do something like this." "Stop blaming yourself."

"Tetra's right Link, none of us did." Medli had been called to Windfall, and Komali had tagged along. She 's obviously worried, Next to Komali; Makar is one of her closest companions.

Mila also somehow finds blame. "I know I must have said something wrong, Maggie always said I never knew when to shut my big mouth!" Jillian puts a hand on her shoulder,

"Well Maggie, has a few problems of her own, so she has no right to say that."

"It wasn't your fault Mila, it was mine, I should have seen it coming..." I could kick myself for it too." Tetra put an arm around Link's waist.

"We both should have, but we didn't."

"But what about the tower of Gods, won't it only allow..."Komali asked.

"No, now that the portal to Hyrule has been permanently sealed, it no longer is needed to protect the Master Sword, therefore..." Link stopped, and shook his head.

"Anyone can get in, Link's tried to say the area's off limits but some fortune hunters still try go in... finally we just got fed up and placed a special barrier around it..."

"Only ones with just and pure desires may enter now..."

"Makar is one of them."

"Well then someone has to go in there and find him then..." I was fed up, just go in there and get him already!

"It's that not simple Ary... Link and I haven't even been able to see all the rooms in there..."

"It's almost like every time someone new goes in there a new maze is formed, to test them..." Link said.

I knew that, but it just doesn't seem right to let him go in there alone.

"Wait, does the Deku tree know, I mean maybe he could call him back or something..."

"No, he couldn't, he tried to do that before, but he couldn't Makar is a different kind of Korak because he couldn't call him back to him, the Great Deku Tree sent me to find him in the woods in exchange he would give me the pearl." My brother said....hey wait a minute!

"Oh and when did this happen Big Bro, I don't remember you ever mentioning that before..." I'm soon in his face. And so is Tetra.

"Yes my dear future husband, I don't remember you mentioning any of that before...." "Any more secrets you'd like to tell us..."

"uhhhhhhhhh......" Heh heh, Big brother's in trouble now.

"No..." He's lying everyone can tell.

Tetra snaps, "OH YES YOU DO!!!" "COME OUT WITH IT HERO BOY!!!" She grabs one of his ears and pulls it, My brother HATES getting his ears pulled always has.

"YOW OW OW OW!!!!" "OK OK I'LL TELL YOU I'LL TELL YOU!!!" JUST LET GO OF MY EAR!!!!!" With a smirk Tetra releases his ear. Link glares at her. Huh, torture works.

"Alright, look the Deku Tree told me that Makar was.......different then the others." "More bold, and the Forbidden Woods incident wasn't new, except someone else usually was the one stuck, and Makar of all the koraks was usually the one to go get them out."

MAKAR!?!?!? Well who would have thought?

"But after Ganon came, everything changed... It became way too dangerous, and soon Makar was captured himself, and I had to go save him." "But Makar is headstrong, he didn't want help, he tried to fight it off, but failed miserably." "And his pride was hurt."

Jeez this explains a lot, Makar never really did take a serious liking to Link.

"Wind temple was worse, after he saw Fado he snapped, he was livid, and I know, cause I was the victim of it."

Tetra's holding a laugh in, we all are.

"After Ganon's defeat and we stopped at the Forest Haven for the Deku Tree's blessing, and Makar demanded to come along." Tetra raises her eyebrows,

"I thought you told him to come because he was a sage...."

Link grimaces, I don't think he's liking this look we're all giving him.

"Well after the Deku tree agreed, he wanted to talk to me and said he'd noticed Makar was trying to get Hollo to-...." He stops, if looks could kill my brother would already be buried.

"He was trying to get Hollo to make a um transformation potion, to turn him into a human........." "Funny huh..."

Tetra's literally red in the face, she gets up and strides over to him, her fist in her hand,

"And you've known this for how long, honey..." Her voice is coated with sugar, it's very fake sounding, Tetra's not happy, and I think Big bro knows that....

"Uh Zel...." He gulped, "About..." he gulps again... "Nine years....." He gives a sheepish smile. We all wait for it and now Medli is up, Komali is seething. Jillian leaves, Mila says something about getting a first aid kit. Oh boy....

And here come the countdown

3....Medli lifts her harp

2.... Komali lifts up his fists

1.... Tetra lifts hers also.

**BAM** (oo who knew Komali could hit that hard) 

**SHREENG **( Wow wonder is Laruto meant for a harp to be used that way

**  
POW **( I think only Tetra would dare hit her fiancee that hard.... )

"So Link got anything to say for yourself...."Medli asks, holding her harp.

"Painnnnnnnn" is my brother's only reply.... Hey you deserved it, Big Brother you're the one who held out on us...

"GOT THE FIRST AID KIT!" Jillian and Mila come in.

[ A little later]

Link covered in bandages, scowled as he felt the bandages on his face. Tetra of all people, is applying ice to his bruises. Funny how you can be clobbering someone one minute, the next minute you can be as gentle as can be with the same person. I will probably never understand my brother and his friends. Nope.

"You deserved it Link, you know it, don't lie to me..." Tetra says as she applies more ice to his head.

"yes but I think even you could have been a little gentler, don't you think."

"I was being gentle, Komali was the one really clobbering you, and so was Medli."

"YES, I know, I've met Medli's harp many times thank you.

Medli gave a sheepish smile, "It was a spur of the moment thing Link, I'm very sorry.

Komali blushed, " Yeah Link, guess I was a little harsh, huh buddy."

Link glared, "A little..." He points to the many bruises on his head.

"Uh, heh heh."

Tetra just sighs and puts Link hand on the ice pack to hold it steady. "Just don't hold out on us Link, we're all worried about Makar, so when we found out you almost knew this might happen, we snapped." She kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

My brother and Tetra, goddesses, they're like a storm, one minute it's all peaceful and good, next minute, it's deadly. They love each other though. We all know that.

When I see them I can't help but wonder, what's it like...... what is it like to have someone who loves you, not family wise, but I don't know what to call it. When I was younger I always used to ask Tetra if she could be my big sister. I remember her face and my brother's. I wonder if somehow even during that blushing fit, somewhere inside the thought stayed and maybe because of that thought, my brother was finally able to....realize his feelings for her and same with her. My Grammy always used to tell me stories of love and princesses and heroes and adventures..... I wonder if sometimes I'm not destined to find him, the hero of my dreams.... My love...

I wonder if Makar wonders that too.......

I'm 17 in one week, what else is there for me, will I really work in a café all my life... will my brother let me join with him.... So many questions. Maybe I should go to the Tower of Gods, bet they could answer my questions....just like I bet they're going to answer Makar's....

I listen to them all chatter, Link and Tetra, Medli and Komali, it seems so normal, the only thing missing is Makar.... I wonder... wonder if my world is ever going to change..... I wonder... Will my world change... if it does how... how will it change.....

And I also I wonder what he'll look like as a human...

Author; Well hope you all liked the chapter!

Malon: Wow, Aryll seems to be pretty thoughtful about this. She really believes Makar made it all the way up there. Did he?

Author: Just have to wait and see... WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. Uhhhh, maybe this wasn't such a good ide...

Malon: Howdy y'all, Why me has returned!

Author: Also anyone who enjoys this story might enjoy my more serious story Whispers. One of my friends has never played a Zelda game in her life yet she still likes it so if you have the time please read it. Well here's Malon with the disclaimer.

Malon: Carrie-dreamer does not own the Legend of Zelda series.

Author: Lol, well enjoy the chapter! This chapter wasn't originally planned but I got inspired. Thanks Katana Midori-Fading Shadow for the idea.

THIS IS STUPID! I realize we can't get a rescue mission underway because we don't know where he is right now! But still, there's gotta be something more we can do.

"Big brother, so we're seriously just gonna wait here until he comes back!"

"What else can we do Ary, we have no idea where he is remember."

That's the same answer I've been getting from everyone all day.

"DON'T WE HAVE A MAP OR-..." It hits me... I know where a map is... " Hey big brother I'm a little wiped I think I'm gonna go take a walk, get some fresh air. Mila looks at me suspiciously; Link nods and then goes back to staring aimlessly at his coffee. I roll my eyes and walk out. I got to be sneaky cause I'm technically doing something very wrong but still... Ah ha, here we go, right where he left it. And yes he left the sail in there.

"Ah ha!!!" "I KNEW IT!" Mila followed me! Oh great, is my brother behind her....

"Oh Hi Mila... heh heh..."

"I knew it, I knew that twinkle in your eyes meant something, you're going after him aren't you!"

"uhhh..."

"COME ON GIRL DON'T LIE!!!

"Yeah so what..."

"Well here I swiped this from Link's bag, don't think he'll miss it." She hands me a bottle with something glowing in it. I shake it and soon I hear yelps I look closer and I see a little.... FAIRY!!" Well I'll be.

" Sorry!" the little fairy just glares at me.

" Apologize later, come on Ary, you're big brother isn't that dumb he'll know what's going on soon enough." "You gotta go, Makar needs help I can just feel it!" Wait a minute, I don't know how to fight!

"Here take this, it's the best I can do for you on short notice." It's a pretty dagger, looks more at home on a wall then on a battle field, but.... "It's my dad's I seriously don't think he'll care but even if he does it's his problem we should have sold it a long time ago." She nods. Then smirks. "Heh, good thing the King of Red Lions can't talk anymore huh."

I can't help but smirk, "yeah I'd be forced to do something drastic to keep his mouth shut." She gives me a tight hug.

"I'll hold off your brother and Tetra as long as I can, go find Makar!" The sail in place I sail off thank gods the Wind's on my side today. Digging into the compartment I find pretty much everything I need all tied together.

Dungeon Compass- check

Map- check

Weapon- check

Healing item- check if the thing will help me now

Nerves of steel-.............. Check

As I mentally check everything off I can't help but wonder if Makar is ok..... He better be, or else I don't know if my brother is going to be too happy that I took his boat...

"ARYLL, YOU LITTLE RUNT I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BOAT!!!!"

Yeah he'd sound just like that..."

"ARYLL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!" And that's what Tetra would sound like.... WOA that seems a little too close for comfort... I look wildly around, and then I see that I have a stowaway.

' THE GOSSIP STONE!!!" "MILA YOU SNAKE!!!!" "YOU SLIPPED THIS IN MY POCKET!!!"

"Uh oh....."

"YEAH UH OH!!!" "ARYLL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Whoo, boy Big brother's mad...

"Well, uhhhh...." Oh boy how am I going to explain this one...?

"I'm sorry Aryll, they made me tell!" "I put it in your pocket so you could call for help if things got bad over there!

"OVER WHERE!!!!!" "ARYLL DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO THE TOWER OF GODS!!!" Wow, big brother finally got it. I don't answer him, finally the tower comes into view... and it does look threatening... I can't help but gulp, but I know this is pretty much my only chance.

"Scary isn't it..." I really want to clobber my brother right now, but, I need my strength...

" Alright Ary, if you insist on doing this I'll talk you through it, and I'll calm your brother down." Tetra is on the other side now, personally I'm glad it's her, I'm still mad at Mila though.

"Okay, Tetra."

It seems literally to be a maze, though a very good looking maze, I wonder if this is how my brother felt. The dagger is shining in the light. my fairy is hanging on my belt. Thank goodness I had the common sense to change into breeches before I left. There's no sign of anyone here; it's ridiculous. I swear if this is a wild goose chase....

" Makar..." "Makar are you here..." There are tons of different paths he could have gone through..." I can't but stamp my feet in frustration.

"DAMN IT ALL!!!" Ew mud, these were new shoes too, man Why me....

Hey wait minute mud..... A TREE SPROUT!!! There's a whole path of them! Thanks the gods Makar!

"ARYLL WHA-..."

" THEY'RE A WHOLE PATH OF DEKU SEEDLINGS OR WHATEVER THEY ARE!!!" I THINK MAKAR LEFT THEM BEHIND!!!"

"Are you serious!" There's my brother, "Alright Aryll maybe this isn't crazy after all, ok Aryll follow them, if there's any demons around you're either gonna have to sneak past them or fight them ok." I'll tell you what to do if it comes at that point."

"You're not mad."

"Course I'm mad, bloody furious at you, but we'll talk about that later." "But right now let's just get Makar."

"Uh heh heh, ok..." I'm gonna die.

There's a whole trail of these things, with thankfully no sign of blood or guts or anything. So thankfully and hopefully Makar isn't dead. Just hope he isn't in a demon's stomach. The trail is pretty quiet a few bat thingies but pretty much nothing. Big Brother calls them Keese, but I prefer Bat thingies, so that's what they are. My brother had no comment for that one.

"OH great, what's that!"

"SHOOT A BOBOKLIN!" "ARYLL GET OUT OF THERE!" Too late, the boboklin sees me. I'm a dead woman. I get my dagger out and well, how I describe it as pretty good for a beginner. My brother describes it as wildly swinging a dagger around and looking like a complete idiot. Well whatever it is, the boboklin runs away. HA HA, HERE ME ROAR I AM ARYLL SISTER OF THE HERO OF THE WINDS FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!

"Shut up Aryll..."

"Yes sir..."

Well I scared about 5 boboklins so far, and one other thing, that I hurt real badly, I felt sorry for it. Link doesn't share the same feelings.

[ A few minutes ago ]

"GAAAAA WHAT IS THAT!!!"

"Called a miniblin, not a very fun thing specially when it calls for its friends."

I decided to wildly throw my dagger around like last time, but I aimed too low and hit the poor thing in the nose. Instead of calling for back up like my brother said it would. I could see little tears form in its eyes, Link said to ignore it and go on. But I ignored him.

"Hey hey, I didn't mean to I'm not exactly the best aim." I knelt down and undid my ribbon; gently I tied the poor thing's bleeding nose. Big Brother was mad, but I left it alone and kept following the trees. Until finally I saw what looked like some kind of alter.

"That's it Aryll, that where Godhan lurked." "Most likely Makar either took the portal or is in here somewhere."

" MAKAR!!!" Nope not in here. Deciding the portal was the best option; I was going to go into the portal when I heard a boom. I turned, and saw a strange thing covered in armor.

"Oh.... Aryll back away very slowly into the portal and don't make a sound." Big brother whispered.

"Why."

"Cause believe me when I say this Ary, this thing is way out of your league."

"Oh really... well watch this."

"ARY NO!!!!!!!"

For once I wish I had listened to my brother, With a loud clang I stomped the ground, the darknut turned and I noticed the portal had disappeared. HOLY, oh no this was a test!

"Uh oh...."

This thing was strong, I remember my brother mentioning that without it's armor this thing is a sitting duck. I scoot out of the way, but the thing sees me going for its armor, with one slice, I'm on the ground, and I can feel blood on my arm.

" ARY!!!!!!" My brother is screaming now, "Ary come on get out of there!!!"

"HEY WHAT THE!!!!" I can hear shuffling in the background.

"ARY THE FAIRY USE THE DAMN FAIRY!!!" Mila screams, she apparently stole it from my brother. Knowing it's my only chance I scoot out of the way and open the bottle hoping the fairy heals me...

I feel a strange sensation and I suddenly feel stronger now, I nod to the fairy smirks and flies away. I know that armor is pretty loose now I hear a ruckus and soon I see my little miniblin friend has returned with a bunch of it's little buddies.

"Oh Great reinforcements...." My brother groans.

I get my dagger ready and soon, much to my relief I see the armor is gone and this darknut...... HOLY CRAP, well what do you know, his " reinforcements turned on him. They're beating the crap out of him, soon I see my chance and slice his stomach with one fatal cut he's on the ground, and then turns into dust. I see the portal has opened again. The miniblins are all jumping around, I wonder if they were slaves to that thing, I'm guessing yes, cause they're almost having a party over there.

"Good job Ary, not bad for a beginner." Hee hee, I think my brother is impressed. I can hear clapping in the background.

With my head held up high I turn around and nodded to the miniblins who jumped some more then jumped away. Except one, the one with my ribbon, I walked towards it and knelt down, it offered me my ribbon back and I smiled,

"You know you aren't so bad, thanks I really appreciate the help back there. It merely jumped and waved its stick, I'm guessing it liked what I said. I patted it on the head and walked off, but I saw it was following me.

"No little miniblin, go on back to your buddies."

Still following me, I sighed "You wanna come home with me little guy." The little mininblin jumped and bleeped, I giggled, and he jumped in my arms.

"You know you're kinda cute, what's your name... oh wait you can't talk like I can, can you, hmm, hmm, you like to jump a lot so... leaper, no, I wonder...

"Hey big Bro, what's the Hylian word for jump?"

"Hmmm, oh Aguin I think, why?"

" Nothing." "Aguin huh, you like that?" The miniblin bleeped, I giggled again, it does get lonely sometimes when my brother's not around. It would be nice to have a pet.

"Ok, Aguin let's go find Makar."

"Aryll, when you find Makar..... WHAT THE HELL!!!" "Aryll why are you holding a miniblin like that!?"

"Well big brother, he's my new pet."

"WHAT!" "Aryll mininblins aren't pets, they're dangerous!"

"Well then get used to it Big Bro, cause Aguin here is my new pet."

" Aryll..." he was talking in a dangerous tone now.

"Buh bye big Bro."

" ARYLL DON'T YOU DARE!!" 

With a flick of my wrist the stone was in my pocket. Aguin and I stepped into the portal. And I wondered would Makar be the same when I found him..... guess I'd have to find out.

Author: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hee hee, only Aryll could make a miniblin a pet.LOL

Malon: Aww he's kinda cute.

Aryll: MINE!!!!!

Malon: Meanie....

Author -;;;; Well hope you liked the chapter. Well please review!!!


	7. Two weeks

Malon: Hee hee, cute chapter last time, and miniblins, whee!!!

Author: What she said, oh and this story is almost over, about 3 or 4 chapters left, after that though come my two new stories Masked love and It's a deal. Malon if you please.

Malon: Carrie- dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda.

Author: Well PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!

Malon: Why must you yell....

The portal though very magical obviously didn't know how to make a soft landing...

"OOF!!!"

"BLEEP!!!"

Of course we were fine but still. I looked at my surroundings and saw a bell tower, what looked like some kind of alter and a tree, a bell tower, an al-.... WAIT A MINUTE!!!!

"Tree!"

"MAKAR!!!!" I ran over to where the tree was, nothing...

"Oh no, did the gods get angry at him and turn him into a tree!?" "MAKAR!!!" I hugged the tree, oh gods all that agony over nothing!!!

"Ary?" "What are you doing here?!"

"Shut up Makar can't you see I'm mourning the loss of Makar........" Wait a minute...

"MAKAR!!!" where are you, show yourself. I know I heard his voice... or did I... Oh Gods I'm going crazy I'm going mad, the battles have gotten to me. Oh Nayru, Din and Faore.... Why me........... I'm too busy trying to get my sanity back to notice someone behind me until.....

"BOO!!!"

"KYAAA!!!" WHAT THE HELL!!!! I hear laughter and soon I'm face to face, with probably the most conniving, snake like.... hottest...cutest....best looking guy I've ever seen in my entire life.... Gaaa,

"Who the hell are you, what's the big idea of scaring an innocent girl senseless!"

The guy smirked, He had aubern hair, green eyes, and had brown clothes on, and he was barefoot. "Don't you recognize me Ary?"

Uh no sir, that's why I asked, "No, should I..."

He smiled now, Oh gods he even has gorgeous teeth...

"The gods granted my wish Ary, it's me Makar!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

Makar just starts laughing, "Oh gods you should see your face Ary!"

Makar, the little leaf, now this! It doesn't make sense!

"Uh Makar is this really how you'd look as human, or did the gods do something..."

He looks at me strangely, "No why, am I not attractive or something..."

Far from it hon, "No it just surprised me that's all...." "How old are you..."

"Oh, um I think the gods said in human years I'm 18." "why?"

"Oh just wondering...." DAMN!!!!!

"Let's go back Ary, I'm in the mood for something to eat I'm starved!"

Gathering Aguin in my arms, we all went in the portal again, this time it sent us to the bottom level very close to the exit. Well our homecoming was what I expected it to be, with the exception of every female in the group eyeing Makar. Tetra stopped when Link gave her a look. And Medli stopped after Komali gave a snort. Obviously he was jealous.

"I knew you could do it Ary!"

"Nice job with the Darknut Aryll!"

"I don't think even Link could have done better!"

My brother doesn't say a word is he still mad... when I look at him he gives a small smile and gestures for me to come to him.

"Yeah Link."

"You realize how stupid that was Ary, right."

"Yes sir..." Is he mad is he going to scold me.

"But you did good kid, not bad for a beginner..."

"Incredibly good for a beginner." Tetra is here too; she's holding something in her hand.

"Proud of you sis, real proud, both of us are."

"Which is why we want to give you this." She gives me the package, it's wrapped in a red kerchief, I notice Tetra's neck is now bare, woa I don't think I've seen her without that thing. My eyes go wide, inside wrapped up is a real dagger, a dagger a pirate would use!!

"Welcome to the crew Sis." That's all my brother says, but it's enough. Everyone heard him and started to clap, Jillian brings out a big cake,

"I always have one in case of an emergency." She smiles, Mila is grinning, she knows I've been waiting for this my whole time here. Tetra and Link are both smiling, I can't believe it, adventure, treasure, and being with my brother every day! We're all celebrating and having fun. But something isn't right Makar nudges me, I blush but I hide it well.

"Uh Ary, is it just me or does Tetra look a little green to you..."

She does now that he mentions it, I look at him, "You don't think..."

"No way..."

"Uh Tetra are you feeling ok...?" I grimace as I really see how pale she is, and green. Link notices too.

"Zel, are you alright?"

N-no..." She croaks and in a flash heading for the bathroom." Link is up and soon running after her. All of a sudden the party goes quiet as we all hear sounds... sound of someone retching or throwing up. Ew, wonder what Tetra ate..."

"I don't think she ate something Aryll...," Medli said shaking her head.

"What..."

"Yeah what's going on." Makar is wondering too.

"Aryll...."

We're soon interrupted by the reappearance of Link, followed by a positively green Tetra, soon after she got out she went right back in.

Link grimaced, "Oh gods, she's throwing up everywhere, she seemed fine yesterday!"

"Should we..."

"Naa, let him figure it out himself."

"FIGURE WHAT OUT!" Makar and I said.

Medli and Mila just shook their heads. "Never mind you two..."

Hmmph, I just turned 17 and Makar is 18, what the hell can be so bad as to keep it from us!?!?

Makar looks at me, " Welcome to my world Makar."

"Man you're not told anything." "Nothing at all."

"Nope."

"Jeez, next time I know something I'll tell you right away, I've never been not told anything except just now."

"It's just because I'm the youngest..."

"Well you proved yourself today, we're all proud of you, and I'm grateful, I may have been stuck there had it not been for you."

I smirked, "Oh so the Great Wind sage admits he needed help does he."

"I didn't say that... I said I may have gotten stuck up there."

"Sure..."

"I did!"

"Uh huh, sure Makar I got customers remember, I got to go serve them." I walked past him and picked up Aguin, it was a hot night everyone wanted to meet Makar and ME, me I'm not a nobody anymore, I'm a hero, and everyone is saying congratulation. I'm gonna join on the quest for a new Hyrule, but we've still got a while before we set sail. Which stinks, but my brother's getting married so it's understandable.

Things were pretty much normal now, no more Koraks wishing to be human at least, I went back to my regular schedule, and did my job just like I always had, except there was a difference. Ivan had finally come back to Windfall, so Mila was so happy he came to the café everyday now, they're actually quite a cute couple.

"Hey Ary!"

"Oh hi Makar, cup of coffee right."

Jillian and Mila always look at me weird when Makar's here, he always asks if I'm working that day, if I'm not he leaves. Weird.

"Uh yeah, the usual." Yeah now he has to deal with the same things my brother had to deal with, he's got a fanclub now, though they don't follow him around. Well one or two girls do, but he escapes them using the café.

Mila always takes her break when he's here, It's really annoying, very annoying!

"So how've you been Ary?" He's not looking at me, what did he do something bad and is too ashamed to look at people.

"You ok Makar you seem a little down." He still won't look me directly in the eye.

I hand him his coffee and he drinks it without a sound, then I notice something,

"MAKAR, why do you have a black eye!?"

"I do....." "Oh oh yeah..."

I grab some ice, put it in a cloth and then put it on his eye.

"When did this happen?!"

"Uhh just now..."

"WHAT!?"

"I punched myself in the eye!" He's lying, I can tell.

He can too, "Ok so maybe not, some guys jumped me..."

"WHY, WHO!?"

"Just some Windfall guys, took my wallet and ran away, their loss, barely nothing is in there."

"Makar, drink on the house."

"Huh......oh thanks Ary."

"No problem."

He's staring at me, I don't know why, I can feel his gaze on me even when I'm not facing him, my face grows hot, stop staring at me already!

"Did you hear the news."

"Hmm, oh yeah, jeez they couldn't have waited a few more weeks."

"Yeah I know really..."

Aguin jumps up on the counter,

"Bleep, Bleep, beep..." I grin and I pet him on the head. So does Makar.

"You know Ary, you've never told me, you've never told me why you went after me, when everyone else was ready to give up..."

I nearly dropped the glass I was carrying, why had I...

"I don't know... just knowing you were in that much trouble, I got scared, and when I saw my brother completely helpless, he couldn't help you at all...I just decided I had to go." "I remember what you had to go through to save me from Ganon with my brother, and I guess it just was really returning the favor..."

"That's all..."

He's looking at me so strangely almost as if..... "What else do you want me to say..." I could barely speak now. He takes my hands and grasps them, not so tight I lose my circulation but tight enough I can't pull away easily.

"That you were worried about me... not the Wind sage..." I've seen that look before, once but once is enough...that's the look my brother gave Tetra on the day he asked her to become his girlfriend... Why would Makar look at me like that, why would, how could... I stare at him, finally I rip my hands out of his and back away from him.

"Ary..."

"Mila, take over for me please, I need to go somewhere..."

She sees my face, her face edges in concern, "Ary?"

I don't hear her, I rush out of there, grab Aguin and rush towards a boat, in the open sea I calm down... it always has been calming for me... Aguin looks at me like I'm crazy, I pet him gently on the forehead, I have a life I'm waiting for, a few more weeks then I'll be sailing! Sailing with my brother, being with my family at last, but...

That's what I want..... That's all I need....

Isn't it...?

But now, this feeling, almost like I don't want to go...of course I do! I want to feel the ocean breeze, I want to... Makar will find some other girl, exactly, that's exactly what will happen, he'll forget about me soon enough... I know he will.... Wait why do I care, it's not like.... No way....he's at a much higher rank then me...he's older then me! Only a few months but... I can't be... not now...I can't be falling... no I won't say it....but I guess my brain is beaten now, my heart knows it...

I'm in love with Makar...

But...

The dagger and kerchief felt like weights in my hands, I put the kerchief around my neck and then play with the dagger... I feel a sharp prick and see my finger is covered in blood. But as I look in the ocean....I know blood isn't the only thing staining its waters, tears slide down my cheeks, in two weeks....

I have two weeks to decide my future...

The boat's rhythmic movements are lulling me to sleep, I better head back, but my hands don't move, they won't move, the sun is going down, the sky is a flood of color, the dagger shines, the kerchief flutters in the wind.

I am Aryll, no one else. The Hero of the Winds is my big brother; the Princess of Destiny is going to be my sister in law. I'm a waitress at Windfall Café, my boss is Jillian Haoko, my best friend is Mila Kiokio. I'm the dear friend of Medli the Earth Sage, sworn secret keeper of Prince Komali of the Rito..... And sworn friend of the Wind sage Makar, one who was granted a human body by the Gods.

And I am just Aryll, a waitress at Windfall Café, who's in love with the Sage of Wind, and has to decide her future in two weeks...

Why me.......

Malon: Well my, Aryll is uhh ummm... I don't know what to say to her...

Author: Please Read and Review, I don't know what to say either.


	8. Big news

(Malon: This story is almost over!!!! WAAAAA

Author: It's been a fun ride, it really has been but I've had a fun time writing it. Enjoy the last real chapter, then comes the epilogue!!! The two part Epilogue!!!!!!!

Malon: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda series that belongs to Nintendo.

Author: ENJOY!!!!

I got the reaction I expected when I came back, Mila wondering what was wrong. Jillian sighing in relief. Makar not saying a word, but when he saw me, my kerchief and dagger. I think he got the point. So when I was walking home after work I couldn't help but notice him following me. I slowed down and let him catch up to me, we walked in silence. Soon though I felt his hand brushing against mine, guess my plan was gonna backfire. I think he knew it too, he held my hand tighter, this time I didn't run, I'm so confused, why couldn't it have been easier, look at my brother and Tetra for goodness sakes!!! They didn't even know each other before they were 12 years old, some old king sends them on some great mission to the middle of no where, and what happens nine years later they're engaged and don't have anything to worry about they're still on that mission to nowhere. But it couldn't be that easy for me, no, I had to fall for a sage, a sage that can never stray too far from his temple, Why me.... Though it was only a week ago, it still is confusing. As I walk home I see Makar is following me again, he's been avoiding me for the past week.

"Uh Ary, I'm real sorry about what happened before..." "Maybe I came in a little too strong, is there anything I can do to make it up to you..." Makar seriously won't give up, could I seriously give up my brother's offer to join the crew, could I take it....

"No Makar, I just usually am used to other people being said stuff like that too, not to me, I guess it surprised me..."

"Oh... umm, sorry then..."

I can't help but laugh, he looks so bashful, he looks cute when he's bashful.He sees himself and laughs too, we're both laughing so hard I think Aguin thinks we're a bunch of loonies. Oh Why me, I'm confused now. That's it, I got to talk to somebody but who.

Mila- she can barely keep her mouth shut as it is

Jillian- her relationships are off limits to talk about

Medli- she can't even realize she already has a relationship already. Note to self, play matchmaker for Medli and Komali.

Hmmmmm, I KNOW TETRA, I'll swear her to secrecy!

I say goodbye to Makar and head for the ship, making sure the crew is gone. I head toTetra's cabin.

"Hey Tetra." I knocked.

"Huh, oh come on in Aryll."

The cabin looked normal, though as I noticed a bucket was right next to the bed, guess Tetra's still sick.

"What can I do for you?"

"Umm I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh." Tetra smirked, "Boy troubles." GAAAA How does she do that!?

I don't say a word, just blush.

"So I thought." " It's Makar isn't it."

"yeah..."

"I thought he was acting strange.." She smirked,

I told her of my dilemma and she listened, of course we had to pause once or twice because uhhh as I said, Tetra's apparently still sick.

"I took a test, the doctor says he'll know what wrong soon." She croaked.

Well, just help me with my dilemma please.

"Ary, let me tell you something, Makar doesn't know how to be a human, he doesn't know how a human woman works." "Much as my dear future husband doesn't know how one's woman works as well." In other words I'm guessing judging by the crew's absence and the obvious absence of Komali as Medli stopped by in the café before I left. I'm guessing one thing.

"The crew took Link out drinking, their treat." "Oh gods, Link's going to have one hangover tomorrow." Oh gods, since when does my brother drink.

"Don't worry Aryll, I'm sure he'll top himself when he knows he should." .............................. "I hope...." "Aryll, you need to follow your heart, Link and I would love to have you with us, but w also want you to be happy, we don't want you to give up someone you love for us Ary..." "That's the only advice I can give you."

I guess she's right, I look around and see a beautiful white gown hanging on a hook. She sees me staring at it, "It was my mother's first, I've seen pictures of her in it with my dad, I hope I'll look as pretty as she did when I walk down that aisle." She looked at the ring on her hand, the diamond glittering as it shone, "You'll know Ary, when you find the one... it will hit you like lightning." "I hope you find someone as wonderful as my Link..." She looked at me, " everything will go right Ary... trust me..." She squeezed my hand, I've always heard about "wicked stepmothers, and wicked stepsisters, but something tells me Tetra isn't going to be that evil...

"Thanks Tetra.... Uh Tetra how are you going to deal with a drunk Link."

She facefaulted, "I don't know Ary... I just hope he doesn't drink too much." She groaned, I can't help but feel bad for her, I've seen my brother drunk only once, but once is enough. Komali thought it would be "fun" to see how Link would react after drinking pure Chu Chu jelly. NOT a good idea, but that's Komali for you.

[ Outset Island, Christmas last year.]

"Man this eggnog is great, got a bit of a strange flavor, but ah well." It started out fine, the party was great, the crew was staying away from the liquor, and Tetra was flirting with Link as usual, as they drank my Grammy's famous eggnog. Medli and Komali were having fun as well, of course in another sense, in other words...

"GOT YOU!" "HA HA!!!"

"MEDLI THIS IS THE EIETH TIME TODAY!!!" Tetra had screamed as she was covered in a snowball, Big brother couldn't help but laugh, Tetra glared at him, he was silent, she grabbed a lot of snow and packed it in a ball, finally throwing it at the rito girl, smirking Medli had ducked, but...

"KYAA!!!" hitting Komali square in the face... Medli had howled at that one, I remember, the whole village had. Tetra very sheepishly said sorry and then retreated back to Link's side. But I remember I saw quite a twinkle in Komali's eye as I walked past him, and soon I knew why. He whispered payback, and then I knew.

"Komali, Please don't tell me you spiked Link's drink."

"Alright I won't tell you."

"Komali!!!"

"Hey this is payback for the birthday he ruined."

"He spiked your drink after you took a picture of him and Tetra and threatened to blackmail him!" "What else do you think he would have done!"

"Oh who cares it will make a good laugh."

Good laugh, heh heh, yeah right, my brother as I think Komali had forgotten that one second that, MY BROTHER CAN CONTROL THE STINKIN WIND, HE COULD CREATE A HURRICANE IF HE WANTED TOO, Tetra knew this too. She and Medli both gave him something to remember when I told them he'd spiked Link's drink. But we were too late, he already had his Windwaker out, waving it wildly everyone thought this was a good show, Medli sent Tetra to calm him down, no such luck, then Medli tried her trusty harp, nope. This went on for a good hour or two until finally my brother started to sober up, ready to kill Komali. But Tetra kept him away from the prince while Medli scolded him until he himself was begging to the Gods for his forgiveness. My brother thought it was funny, he however did whisper to Tetra,

"I'll get him back..."

So thus ended the Christmas disaster. The Island still laughs about it, so do I, Tetra doesn't, and neither does Medli. Which is why I think they're dreading today.

"I think you better go Ary, no telling what going to happen now."

"Sure you'll be okay alone." I'm joking of course, but still.

"Don't worry I hid the Windwaker this time, I got it out of pocket before they left, the idiot probably doesn't even realize it's gone.

"Ok, bye Tetra." As I walk out I hear laughing in the distance, I sigh, "Good luck Tetra." Great thing to do before your wedding big Brother. Great thing to do.

"Well I better got going, gotta get a good night's sleep, tomorrow there will be a lot of stuff to do.

"You know, I'm wondering why the bride isn't here yet, yet the bridesmaid and maid of honor are here,

"Medli..."

"I know I know, she's supposed to be here."

We wait in silence, day before the wedding, all ready to go, gotta get last minute adjustments in here, and what do you know, the bride of all people isn't here!

"Did she say where she was going?"

"I don't know!"

"She told me about some test results she needed to get yesterday but..."

"Of all times Tetra, of all times..."

We finally see the bride to be walking towards us, looking as if she saw a ghost, she was that pale.

"Oh hello Tetra mind telling us why you're so late."

Without a word she walked on and pressed a piece of paper in her face. She then leaned against a wall, her head in her hands.

Medli's eyes go wide, her mouth drops open, I push to see what it is, it sounds like a bunch of big words, but then I recognize two of them.

Positive...

Pregnancy...

Oh boy...we all look at Tetra and she moans.

"Tetra, this is great, you're gonna be a Mom!"

"Oh yeah great, how the hell am I supposed to tell the father!"

Medli shifts her gaze towards her, "It is Link's right..." She said sort of slyly. Tetra becomes a flaming mess, and soon Medli is supporting about three bumps on her head and many bruises.

"WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM!!!!

"Just checking..." She said sheepishly backing away.

I roll my eyes, so I'm gonna be an Aunt, cool, how is my brother gonna take this news, that's another question. Well it will be answered soon, cause here comes the groom and his entourage, Makar and Komali. He rushes over to Tetra and grabs her hand.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Uhhhh, that I'm fine.... In a way ..."

"What do you mean in a way, are you fine or not!?"

"Link... uhh... I don't really know how to uhh say this."

"A picture says a thousands words Tetra." Medli says as she hands Tetra the paper who then hands it to Link. He looks at it, then his frown fades, shock edges his features.

"You mean I'm gonna be a dad?!"

"Well yes..."

He stands there, his mouth wide open until finally,

"WHA!!!" "LINK PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!!" "YAHOOO!!!!!!" My brother is spinning Tetra around, and screaming, well he took that quite well. Medli and Komali roll their eyes, Makar wonders what the big hubbub is about, I'll have to explain it later to him."

The wedding is tomorrow, after a week, well then I'll either be leaving with them or I'll be waving goodbye to them. Makar sees me, and then when everyone else leaves he holds me back.

"Aryll, Tetra told me everything..." WHAT I SWORE HER TO SECRECY!!! "I don't want you to give up your dream for me..."

"What... Makar..."

"Go to your adventures, you deserve them, you deserve to be with your family..."

"What about...."

He looks at the sunset and smiles, closing me in an embrace, I can feel my heart pounding, and I can feel his.

"I'll wait for you..." he whispers, that's all he needs to say, I don't know why, but I'm edging closer to him and he's edging closer to me.

Whoever thought my first kiss would be with a leaf person turned human

Why... no...I don't need to say that anymore... life is perfect. My brother's getting married and is going to be a father soon. Hopefully we'll be able to convince Komali to admit his feelings for Medli soon enough, and as for me, well I'm in the arms of some guy who says he'll wait for me to come back from my pirate adventures...

Life.... Life just couldn't get any better..."

Malon: WHAAAA, SOOO SWEET!!!! SOO SWEET!! And yet, no the story is almost over!

Author: It's been a fun time everybody, well please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. OPERATION MK

Malon: Howdy y'all, it's end of the line, after this one more chapter and a thanks to everybody who reviewed!!!

Author: Well enjoy the chapter everyone!!!

Malon: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own Zelda.

So my future is all set pretty much, Makar will wait for me to come back, he really will, and my family is growing as we speak. Medli and I help Tetra get ready, and man the only thing I have to say is... Tetra really is beautiful. Her ancestor was supposedly the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule. I can believe that, just by looking at her ancestor.

"Hey Ary, you think I look ready." She winks.

"You do Tetra, you got something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue." I joke around. She blushes,

"Well, the dress is old, the veil is new, and Medli's letting me borrow her earings." She dangled the white pearls, which looked like teardrops.

"Uh what about something blue."

She's really blushing now, "uhhh well.... My garter's blue...."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!"

"No..." "It was the only thing I could think of!!!" I can't help it, I laugh so hard it's not even funny, Medli hears us and asks what's wrong, we're too busy laughing to even start explaining.

"Well, Tetra, you better calm down, because your wedding is at hand." Medli and I are her only attendants really, I think Tetra and Link planned this all along, I'm the maid of honor and then Makar is Best man, then well what do you know Medli and Komali have to walk down the isle together. Tetra smirks as Medli gets this news, she's blushing now even more then Tetra was that night.

"Tetra, why did you make it like that..."

"My reasons..."

"You are so lucky you are a bride today or else I would kill you right now."

Wonder how my brother is doing, well on the last report from Makar, he's sweating bullets right now, my brother always was the shy one of the family, though it's hard to believe now. Thankfully, Hollo gave his wedding present early, it's a potion that will stop Tetra from uhh, .... You know all over the aisle, Tetra's still sick...

"Oh gods, it feels weird to be in a dress..." "You sure Ganon won't break free any minute from now and Link would have to fight him instead of being at his wedding."

Oh gods that would be priceless,

"We're sorry everybody, it seems the groom is uh... having to fight an evil sorcerer right now, the ceremony will begin shortly..." That's what the priest would have to say... oh gods Tetra would have a heart attack right then and there.

I see Tetra's eyes fog up a bit, I know Tetra worries about my brother, but now she's going to be more worried then ever... and I also bet she wishes one more person could be here today, all of us do in a way...

I know my brother wishes that Grammy could be here to see this and the villagers assure him she'll be watching over them on this day. But there's also someone else....

"I really wish Grandpa could be here to see this..." Tetra calls the king of Red Lions Grandpa, though he's century's years older then her, Link just says it's because in a way he is one of her grandfathers just a few greats in there. We owe so much to him, hell Tetra and Link wouldn't even have met had it not for him. The first time on Outset they really don't call their first meeting that was an emergency, the first time as Tetra says it was when they were both in Hyrule castle, and both of them finally got to talk alone for a few moments. As Medli says it, that's when a little admiration for their accomplishments turned into a full blown crush, both ways.

"We all knew these two were destined..." Medli says when Tetra goes into another room for a moment. "I knew, I had a crush on your brother a little one, but it was pretty much kaplooie at the Earth Temple." She laughed.

"How..."

"Well I asked him why he was risking his life, his sister was safe, why bother anymore."

"What did he say?" Link had never told me this before.

"He just looked at me, and without even a flinch or a moment to think about it, he just said, I'm doing it for the princess. "Well even an idiot could tell by the way he said it and that distant look in his eyes, that he was pretty much in love with her."

"Oh Goddesses you must have felt so bummed."

"I was, but then... I started to realize how Komali had really grown up, and then I guess that little crush just faded and turned into a bigger one for another guy."

"Medli...."

"Though I know he and I are far too different for him to ever fall in love with me... and I have accepted that..."

Ok, this has got to stop, Sorry Komali you blew it.

"Medli...." I start to say but soon I'm interrupted by the best man. Who so nonchalantly comes in and literally picks me up from my conversation.

"Hi Makar." Medli rolls her eyes, but I can see the sense of longing in her eyes, she want Komali to hold her like Makar is holding me. Deciding once and for all this has seriously got to stop, I grab Makar and drag him out the door.

"Ary, what's wrong?"

"Makar, this has got to stop, Komali pines for Medli, Medli pines for Komali, yet Komali is so scared of being rejected he won't admit it." "And poor Medli is paying the price."

"So, what are we gonna-..."

"We're going to get Komali, and make him tell her TODAY!" "He's waited long enough!"

"I don't know if he'll like that..."

"Look we'll let the ceremony go on without anything, but at that party afterwards we are going to get them together if it's the last thing we do!"

"Aryll..."

"COME ON MAKAR!!!"

He looks at me, like I'm crazy, "why me!!!!!" hee hee, told you no one can resist me.

Operation Medli/Komali officially underway!!!!

Tetra holds her mother's necklace close to her heart, I bet she wishes she could be here today.

"Hey, Zelly..."

She looks at me, " Ary, I don't even let your brother call me that, please don't call me that..."

"Okay, sorry Tetra, just I got a problem."

"Hmm, what is it Ary?"

"It's about Medli and Komali..."

"Oh..." She seems interested now, she's been after my brother for years trying to get him to help us play matchmaker with those two.

"Ok, here's the deal Tetra, look Medli is seriously being affected by Komali's stupid fear of not being able to tell her." He has to tell her NOW!"

Tetra jumps, "Uh, Ary, I don't think that's such a good idea...."

"NO, Tetra, think about it, all her friends are hooked up, Mila's got Ivan, you and my brother are getting married today, Makar.... You already know about that." Come on Tetra, Medli deserves this."

"Well what do you want me to do about it...?"

I smirk and whisper my plan in her ear, her eyes widen, "You know that just might work..." I finish just as Medli comes back in the room.

Well, it's gonna have to work, cause well it's show time. I see Tetra turn a little green, quick as a flash Medli gives her that potion again, it stops, that would have been fun, vomit all over the dress.

Medli and Komali walk out, blushing like mad, and as I can hear them from behind them, Medli and Komali are both barely getting through this without turning into tomatoes. Quite funny actually. I expertly hide a giggle, and I make it up there without exploding into giggles, Makar sees me and is hiding a laugh too, we get death glares from the Rito pair and shut up. Link rolls his eyes, and adjust his tunic,

"So... what is this plan Makar tells me about...?" Link whispers to me as we wait for Tetra.

"You'll see big Bro."

"Oh goody, just promise you won't ruin my wedding day."

"Ok, I won't.

"Thank you, that's very helpf-..." he stops in mid sentence, well seems Link has seen Tetra...

She is a sight, we glance the pirates nodding, one or two has a little tear in their eye, their little "daughter "who they've raised from a little girl has grown up alright. My brother's mouth is WIDE open, not believing him, I jab in the ribs.

"Jeez, start drooling why don't you."

He grins sheepishly, and finally gets a serious face. The ceremony goes on without a hitch, Tetra and Link exchange vows, we all watch, a hanky in a few people's faces. And then they kiss. Oh boy do they kiss, we all hide it, but we can't help but giggle. Finally after a few moments, the ceremony is over and it's PARTY TIME!!!!

And now, it's time for operation Komali /Medli. Tetra knows exactly what to do, and so does everyone else, though they don't do it very openly they make a path for Medli, she's going to catch that bouquet, and we all know it. Tetra winks at me then turns around and throws it, we all make a show of it, but just like we planned, it falls right in Medli's hands. And boy does she blush. Why you may ask. Well, maybe I forgot to mention a little tradition we have on Outset, heh, whoever catches that bouquet must kiss the boy right next to her. And well what do you know, Komali is right next to her.

Medli pales, "Why me...."

Komali pales, "Oh Din must you be so cruel."

Tetra and Link smirk, " Come on you two, you made us do it!"

Oh yes, the last wedding here was Suebelle's, before then Tetra and Link, well they weren't an item, actually Link was actually dating someone. Well she and him lasted for two weeks, my brother didn't have much success with girls, he had a fanclub yes, but most of them didn't like that he was late a lot for dates. Mainly because if some demons were causing trouble for some reason, he had to exterminate them. Tetra was the only one who didn't mind. We all knew Tetra was in love with him, and vice versa, but just like Medli and Komali, they were too stubborn to admit it! Well after she caught that bouquet, which I had absolutely no part of, not at all! Well, I don't think anyone is going to forget that kiss, that's for sure!

Medli and Komali are leaning in, everyone watches, Tetra and Link smirk. Their lips meet, and just like Link and Tetra years ago, they don't let go. At all. Until someone of course coughs and make them realize what they're doing, and they both separate, blushing madly. Yup, plan worked, he's looking at her, she's looking at him, with that look in their eyes. Well now that my work is done, now it's really time to PARTY!!!!!

It lasted way into the night, I had some good times, got some cake all over me, Tetra did too, but then again it's because Link smashed the thing in her face and vice versa. Mila, Jillian and I swore to keep in touch, and Mila swore to keep those little as she called them, "annoying, little horny brats" away from Makar for me. That's a good friend, for you, Makar heard that and to show I had nothing to worry about he picked me up and kissed me right then and there. Mila laughed, Jillian sighed, and I heard a ruckus and I saw Link and Tetra had fallen out of their chairs laughing screaming how funny I looked, cake all over me, my perfect hair now in messed up and my makeup smeared. And now as Link called it, Makar was in bad shape too. We looked in the reflection and squeaked, we did look bad...

"Oh well."

"Yeah it's a party sue us!"

That's how the rest of the party went, that morning Link and Tetra left, one more week, and then I'm a pirate! HELL YEAH!!! LIFE IS GOOD!!!! I glance at Makar, for more then a few reasons...

One last note.....

Aguin sure was cute when Link poured a whole vat of frosting on top of him and me and Makar. He licked it off of all of us. Aguin is helpful with things like that, and I've gotten permission to bring him along so life is GOOD!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! NEXT IS THE VERY LAST CHAP.!!!!

Malon: See Y'all!!!!

Author: Oh yeah, you won't have to wonder how Aryll is going to take pirate life or how her relationship with Makar is going, or if Mila and Jillian are getting rich with the café, because THERE IS A SEQUAL IN THE WORKS PEOPLE!!! Just decided to give you that little update.


	10. Well all's well that ends well

Malon: Howdy y'all this is the LAST Chapter, but don't worry, Aryll will get her glory days. Don't you worry.

Author: I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Malon: Carrie-dreamer doesn't own the Legend of Zelda.

( 1 1/2 years later)

The ocean is such a strange place,, almost as if it's alive, it's even better now that I'm with my brother.

"HEY ARY!!!" And there he is now. My brother is definitely one to be recognized, it's obvious he's a pirate and proud of it. Tetra too, I still think of the cafe sometimes, but I know this is my destiny, so I live my life to the fullest, I'm a navigator for the ship, and my brother now is the one to help make all the decisions. We still do what we always did though; we travel to the Great Sea many times a year now, mainly to give my brother and Tetra a break.

"Auntie!" Ah, there's my little bundle of joy, I can't help but love the little guy, he reminds me just like his daddy, sweet, funny, and....

"AHHH CAPTAIN WATCH OUT!!!"

"HUH!" "WAAAAA"

Clueless....

My brother isn't exactly the most graceful man on earth... but I love him anyway, so does Tetra, though she even gets exasperated...

"LINK, YOU IDIOT!!! I roll my eyes, as does the crew, and we go on with our regular duties... at least try too.

"Mama, Dadda." Reluctantly I let the little boy down and watch him waddle to his parents who stop their argument, sigh and pick up their son and go down deck. Heh, always count on the youngest to stop a fight. That little boy is my adorable nephew, Tommy, such a cute little boy, a mess of blond hair, bright blue-green eyes, and the largest smile anyone could have. He only recently has learned to talk, and has been walking for only a few weeks. Everyone who has met up with him thinks he's the most enchanting little boy, and the crew adores him, not to mention his parents spoil him rotten, as does his aunt, and godparents, and his "Uncle Makar." Hee hee, he believes Makar is his real uncle. Not that I have a problem with that of course. Link does sometimes, but that's just the overprotective big brother talking. Tetra calms him down, and usually he's so busy with Tommy he completely forgets about it. The only thing that isn't exactly the best is... well... Tommy's a little too curious sometimes, his parents especially Tetra are convinced he's going to hurt himself... which he easily could. So all of the crew including me has to be on 24-hour watch over this little guy. We don't mind, we don't want anything to happen to him either. The crew had to go through the same thing with Tetra when she was a baby. They tease her mercilessly about it as does Link, which usually results in another fight. All in good fun though.

"Hey Ary!" My daydreams will have to wait. Poo, they were getting good too. " What is it Gonzo?"

"Just wondering what island we're closest to."

I take out my map and turn bright red. We're near Windfall, oh crap my reflection is less then pretty, I got to go get ready! I bump into Niko as I rush by, yelling my apology, I rush into my room.

"I'm guessing we're heading for Windfall..." Niko said.

"Yup..."

"Better go tell the miss and Capt. Link..."

"Yup.."

Gonzo and Niko sighed as they heard a crash down decks, and a female "SORRY".

I have a cute little room on the ship. It used to be my brother's cabin. I have a mirror, a bed, and a bureau. I fixed it up, and now it looks a lot better then it used to. Examining my reflection, I see no end of flaws, but not wanting to waste my time doing miracles, I just take my hair out of it's messy bun and then into a simple ponytail. I stare into my mirror and I start imagining how everyone is. Last time I heard, Mila and Ivan had a small fight, but there was word they were back together. Makar works at one of the stores down there. The Great Deku tree invited him to stay in the Forest Haven, but he turned it down, saying he had a reason to stay on Windfall. Of course everyone knows what that is. He has to learn how to be a normal human after all. What, what did you think I was going to say? The cool glass of the mirror reflects light so it shines through my room, lighting it up. It's a pretty sight, I guess it's sort of silly, for me to think such a normal everyday thing is pretty every time I see it. I guess it reminds me of how the café used to be, how all the pots shone after Mila and I spent grueling hours washing everything until we could see our reflections. I spent some good times there. I really did.

"Ary..." Oh goody the "captain" has come to visit me.

"Hoy' Captain." Link roll his eyes,

"Ha ha, very funny Ary." "Tetra's the real captain, not me..." "Thank the goddesses..."

"Oh come on Link you aren't that bad." Of course that isn't completely true, but I'm the good little sister so I have to be supportive.

He sees through my act, he ruffles my hair, my PERFECT hair, "I'll leave you to your preening little sis..." He smirks and walks out of the door. Of course I have to do it over again, not happy but planning my revenge nonetheless.

"Ahhh Windfall, my favorite place in the world!" Tetra sighs, "The place where my family was first thought of..." She winks boldly at Link, who blushes a deep crimson, but takes her hand and kisses it. I dare anyone to say Tetra and Link aren't as in love as they were on the day of their wedding. I dare you, anybody. Go on.

"HOY' LINK, TETRA, ARYLL!!!"

"HOY' QUILL!!!" Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.

He sets down, looking nervously around. Tetra laughs,

"Don't worry Quill, Tommy's sleeping right now, your feathers are safe."

"Oh thank the gods."

Yes, my adorable little nephew is loved by all, but he has one teensy weensy, teeny weeny little problem.....

**last time we went to Windfall**

"Hoy' Tommy, how are.... SQUAWK...!!!"

"GAAA, Tommy no, let go of Quill's feathers!"

"Sweety, let go of Quill's feathers!"

"GAAA LEMME GO, TOMMY LAD THAT HURTS!!!"

Tommy likes to pulls Rito feathers....

( LOL, Can't you all just imagine some little baby reaching up and pulling feathers off some Rito, especially Quill, cause he has those hanging tufts over his ears.)

Quill sighs in relief and hands each of us some mail,

"Link, lad, your son is wonderful he really is, but goddesses can't you get that feather pulling habit out of his head!"

"We've tried Quill, Medli and Komali have to deal with it too."

"They're his godparents, they're used to it."

Tetra sighs, "That's true."

He nods, and says his good byes, and then flies off.

We have a whole crowd waiting for us at Windfall, consisting of pretty much the whole town, including Mila and Jillian who are waving a large banner,

**WELCOME BACK ARY AND FAMILY!!!!**

Tetra and Link blush, I don't think they were expecting this welcome. Tommy loves it, he especially likes the banner and streamers Mila is throwing. Mila of course stops, and pretty soon I can't breathe,

"Mila, Mila... can't breath, need air..."

Mila stops her hug, blushing, "Sorry Ary, guess I got excited." But I'm not listening, though of course I don't mean it. It's just well... I didn't mean it really!

"OW" "ARY WHAT THE HELL!" Mila's on the ground, and I'm now in Makar's arms. She glares, Link is stifling a laugh, and so is Tetra though it's harder for her as Tommy is making funny faces, he's just such a curious little boy.

"Hoy' Makar, how've you been."

"Uh.. good Link..." he's nervous, my brother is a little overprotective sometimes...

"Hoy' all of you, come on Lunch on me!" my brother yells, Tetra rolls her eyes,

"ON US, you mean dear..."

"huh, oh yeah..."

They all walk away, Tommy now hoisted on my brother's shoulders, I tell Makar to go on without me, I'll only be a minute. I need to be alone for just a few moments.

I'm 18 years old now, who'd have thought I'd be on a pirate ship now, sister of the captain himself. Well... co-captain,... but anyway.

A few years ago, I was only some waitress who'd live on waiting for her brother to return, and help run the café. But now... if I looked at myself a few years ago and saw myself now, I wouldn't be able to believe it... but now...

"HOY' ARYLL!!!" "COME ON THE GRUB WON'T WAIT FOR US TOO LONG!!!"

I roll my eyes, even as a Korak the only thing Makar really thought of was food. But then again...

"Alright alright, jeez Makar can't you think of anything but your stomach!"

"I haven't had a good meal for a while now Ary." "Specially with you!" " Gimme a break!"

"Oh jeez, now you're blaming me!"

"NO I'm not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to"

"are not!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TO!" " DOH'"

Heh, he always fall for that one,

"What do I owe you this time Ary..."

"How about just a cup of mint cocoa. "

"I can do that..."

Together we walk towards the café, life just can't get any better then this.

"GAAA, TOMMY!!!"

or not....

THE END 

Author: That's it! That's the end! MY FIRST FINISHED MULTI CHAPTER STORY!!

PARTY!!!

Malon: We have a lot of people to have to thank so here goes.

Atchika: Thanks for reviewing all the time and on all my stories. I really appreciate it!

Frizz Medusa: Thank you so much Firizz Medusa, you were always there for my oakaki's too, I really appreciate it, thanks for reviewing!

Katherine: Thankies, your comments really helped me get off my butt and type when I had writers block.

Katana Midori-Fading Shadow: Thank you for your comments, also I'm glad you liked the story.

Dj Sprite: Thank you for reviewing so much, I'm glad you liked my story so much.

FJ Steller: You're such a great writer, thanks so much for reviewing!

Chibi Tetra: Thankies for reviewing! When are you going to update your story? I want to know what happens!

Naval Ace: Thankies so much! I'm glad you liked it!

Chibi Shiek: Thankies for reviewing!!

Sakura84067: I hope the wedding chapter suited your fancy! LOL, thank you for reviewing!

Blah: thankies!

Ri2: Thanks for your review

Why Me ) : Thank you, you called my story amazing. WOW thanks!

Sephy: Thankies

Katrina: Thank you!

Choclate Coco: Thank you, I'm honored my story is your favorite.

Nny 11: Thank you for reviewing!! Glad you liked it!

Heiilover2004: Thank you for reviewing!!!

AND TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY!!! I THANK YOU ALL!! I SHALL SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL I HOPE!!!

Malon: BYE Y'all!!!


End file.
